La voz de la pasión
by temariskater
Summary: Cómo declararse siempre es un tema que hace que se nos rompan los esquemas, y Goenji también "sufre" de amor. Pero, la pasión le ha podido en más de una ocasión.../Espero y le echéis un vistazito ; RR plis


_ Jamás había escrito nada así. Me sorprendo a mí misma, no suelo ser tan pervertida XD las malas influencias me pudieron XD_

_ Aún así, espero que os guste. Temariskater_

**One-shot: La voz de la pasión**

De las cosas que más habían cambiado en estos años, era su relación con ella. Bueno, no es que salieran, pero... Estaba seguro de lo que su corazón le decía, aunque no sabía el porqué nunca había sido capaz de decirlo. Temor al rechazo no era, eso estaba claro, porque en cierto modo ella le había correspondido, y no una, sino varias veces.

FLASHBACK

Eran las vacaciones de navidad de ese año. Cada uno había estado en sus casas con sus familias y amigos, pero habían decidido reunirse al menos un día, y fue en año nuevo. Ya casi todos habían llegado, sólo faltaban Haruna y Kido.

Habían bebidas, comida, y todos iban vestidos de invierno pero algo formales.

Entonces llegaron los dos hermanos y fue cuando a Goenji se le cayó el alma al suelo.

Haruna llevaba un vestido de cuello de tortuga de manga larga de color blanco con unas medias finas de color chocolate y unos botines por los tobillos de color blanco.

Evidentemente, su cuerpo ya tenía más curvas, ya no era aquella niña con aspiraciones a ser periodista. Ya tenía claro que estudiaría periodismo y que intentaría seguir en contacto con el periodismo deportivo.

Goenji no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. Estaba tan diferente, aunque llevara sus típicas gafas en la cabeza y sonriera y fuese amable con todo el mundo.

La cena que habían preparado Fuyupe, Aki y Natsumi fue muy bien. Todos comieron, rieron y se divirtieron. Aún así la fiesta no terminó.

Empezaron a bailar y a reírse cada vez más. Hasta que en el CD que habían puesto salió una canción lenta.

Con celos, Goenji vio cómo Fubuki la sacaba a bailar y ella con una enorme sonrisa aceptaba, aunque sus ojos... No se veía tan contenta como parecía o eso se le había parecido a él...

Cuando la canción terminó no aguantó mucho más, y en cuanto vio que se retiraba hacia la cocina, a saber para qué, fue tras ella.

Al llegar a la cocina ella abrió la nevera y empezó a buscar algo. Goenji la agarró de la mano y la sacó fuera de allí. La llevó hasta los vestuarios. A él le extrañó que ella no protestara, pero ahora que la había llevado hasta allí no se detendría, su mente no contaba con conciencia.

Acercó su cuerpo al de él y la besó salvajemente. Era tan dulce, tan tierna... Tal como siempre lo pensó. Su corazón se desbocó cuando ella suavemente le empezó a corresponder.

En poco tiempo, ninguno de los dos llevaba nada puesto y él marcó su cuello.

Haruna no protestaba. Por qué debería: siempre le había esperado, callada. No esperaba nada de él, simplemente sentirse suya por una vez le bastaba. Era más que suficiente para ella.

Cuando entró en ella, notó una pequeña parada en su camino. En ese momento tampoco lo pensó y embistió contra esa parada de forma violenta haciendo que la chica gritara clavando las uñas en su espalda. Poco a poco empezó a entrar y casi salir, haciendo que la chica gimiera pero con un ápice de dolor en su siempre cálida voz. Llegando ya al final, las uñas se deslizaron arañando la espalda del jugador de fuego. Terminó en ella, dejando su semilla dentro de ella siendo acompañado por un leve gemido ronco cerca del oído de la chica.

Al salir de ella se sentó en la banca del vestuario en la que habían estado. Él con las manos cruzadas delante de sus labios, aquellos que la habían devorado por cada rincón de su piel, y los codos sobre los muslos.

Miró de reojo a la chica. Se había vestido y estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Haruna cruzó sólo una vez su mirada con la de él. Inmediatamente los dos la apartaron, ella salió y él se quedó ahí sentado, habiendo recobrado la conciencia.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Para ella no era necesario y él estaba algo confundido. Claro, que a gusto se quedó cuando después de ducharse en el vestuario...:

_ Goenji... ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

_ ¿Are? ¿Quién?

_ La que te ha marcado la espalda.

_ Shi, shi, shi _ rió el chico de ojos naranjas al que Haruna adoraba a pesar de ser un revoltoso.

Goenji sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se terminó de vestir.

La segunda vez que la tomó fue dos semanas después de la primera. Fubuki había invitado a todos a su antiguo instituto a pasar unos días. Esa noche habían montado un karaoke. A Goenji esas cosas no le gustaban nada, pero al parecer a los demás les había parecido una idea grandiosa. Tan felices pasaban el rato, cantando. En verdad, los chicos parecían gente convaleciente al cantar, pero por fin llegó el momento de que las chicas les enseñaran que hacer "gorgoritos" no era cantar.

Goenji vio como Aki y Fuyupe arrastraban a la dueña de sus pensamientos hacia el escenario y la posicionaban tras el micrófono central.

_ ¿Quién cantará de principal y qué canción? _ preguntó el que ponía la música.

_ Pues de principal Haruna, está claro _ dijo Aki con confianza.

_ ¿Are? ¡Ni hablar!

_ ¡Está decidido: canta Haruna! No te preocupes, nosotras te haremos los coros.

_ P-Pero...

_ ¡Pero nada! _ replicaron las otras chicas.

La pequeña discusión la habían escuchado todos, porque los micrófonos estaban encendidos.

Goenji vio como Haruna tomaba aire suavemente y luego lo soltaba en un intento de relajarse. Estaba muy linda así: sonrojada y nerviosa.

Pronto la canción empezó a sonar, que no era otra sino que _Can't Fight This Feeling _de _Sophie Ellis-Bextor y Junior Caldera_,y Haruna comenzó a cantar suave y armoniosamente aunque se denotaba que contenía la potencia real de su voz, cosa que hizo ver en el estribillo, donde reveló toda su capacidad vocal siendo acompañada por los coros de Aki y Fuyupe. La verdad era que cantaba muy bien, aunque Goenji sabía de sobra que estaba muy nerviosa. Haruna tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba bastante cerca de su micrófono, cuando quería que su voz suave se oyera un poco más se acercaba a éste mientras apartaba un poco su pelo hacia atrás con la mano derecha.

La canción llegó a la parte más emotiva, que era la última estrofa antes de repetir el estribillo por última vez. En ese momento Haruna se decidió a abrir sus brillantes orbes y mirar hacia su público tan peculiar. No lo pudo evitar, y su mirada se posó sobre Goenji. Él la miró a los ojos también y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cómo podía ella ser tan cálida con él después de todo, era algo que se le escapaba.

Por fin, la música se paró para ser seguida de silbidos y aplausos por parte de todos los que estaban allí. A coro le pidieron otra canción a Haruna, que se quedó sola en el escenario, para cantar suavemente el _Halo_ de _Beyoncé_. Haruna terminó la canción bajo la ovación de todos los presentes, salvo Goenji que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

Un poco más tarde, cada uno volvió a su habitación, salvo Haruna, Fubuki, Goenji y Fuyupe, que se habían quedado sentados cenando, ya que no lo habían podido hacer antes. Fubuki se ofreció a llevar a Fuyupe a su habitación, por lo tanto dejó solos a Goenji y Haruna.

_ Etto... Y-Yo debería volver a mi cuarto...

_ Te acompaño.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

_ Gracias por acompañarme...

_ De nada. Haruna, aún no hemos hablado de... Lo que pasó.

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba notablemente.

_ Etto... La verdad que no sé que decir y...

_ Está bien.

_ ¿A-Amigos?

Goenji asintió. Por inercia se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo, lo que parecía una buena idea en un principio. Pero empezó a durar demasiado.

_ Goenji-kun... Etto...

_ Oh, perdona.

Se separaron a la velocidad del rayo. Pero Haruna besó su mejilla. Bastó sólo eso para que Goenji perdiese el control. La sujetó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le correspondió instantáneamente. Poco a poco, se encendió el tema y terminaron en el cuarto de ella.

Al terminar se volvieron a mirar con culpabilidad. Así estaban las cosas.

La última vez había sido la noche anterior. Una celebración por haber ganado una competición de fútbol. Goenji se había ofrecido a llevar en coche al que lo necesitase, ya que era tarde. Haruna, Aki y Endo tuvieron que aceptar su invitación. Endo y Aki se bajaron juntos, ya que él la acompañaría hasta la puerta de su casa y luego iría a su casa, que no quedaba muy lejos.

El silencio se hundió en la profundidad del coche nada más bajarse los dos jóvenes enamorados. Haruna nerviosa se frotaba las manos y miraba por el cristal del copiloto. Goenji apretaba el volante con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. La radio seguía puesta, y cómo no, tenía que acribillarles con la suave melodía de _Te alejas y te acercas_ de _CRZ_. La tortura era peor que eso, o eso creían.

_ ¿Podrías dejarme aquí?

Goenji miró la zona. Era una de las callejuelas solitarias de la ciudad. No era muy buena idea. Sin embargo, al haber parado, Haruna se había bajado del coche.

Pasó media hora y él seguía aparcado en el mismo sitio. Asquerosa sensación de culpabilidad. Bajó del coche y lo cerró. Fue en búsqueda de ella. Caminó unas cuantas calles, un largo trecho y empezó a correr. Hasta que la encontró. La tenían rodeada unos... hombres y ella sollozaba.

Goenji perdió la razón y se abalanzó sobre ello. Ser futbolista no sólo hacía que tu capacidad mental se intensificara, sino también tu fuerza para patear, lo que le demostró a aquellos tres destrozos de la sociedad.

_ Gracias _ musitó la chica antes de comenzar a llorar con fuertes hipidos.

Goenji sólo consiguió abrazarla. Lo había pasado quizá tan mal como ella al verla, pero en algún momento de la vida, se sabe cuando hay que sacar fuerzas de la nada.

De nuevo, en el coche, el pelicrema se dirigió al apartamento de Haruna. La acompañó hasta arriba.

_ Goenji-kun...

_ Dime.

_ Gracias.

_ No tienes por qué darlas si...

La chica lo silenció con un corto beso fugaz. Como siempre, Goenji perdió la razón. Y así, sucedió de nuevo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ahí estaba ella. Dormitando a su lado. Se estaba despertando. Que linda era así con el pelo revuelto.

_ Hola _ saludó la chica.

_ Hola _ imitó Goenji.

_ C-Creo que...

_ Tengo que hablar contigo _ Goenji la miró fijamente _. Sé que esto ha estado mal. La culpa es mía, que no he podido controlarme. Perdóname.

_ No tengo nada que... Perdonarte.

_ En realidad aparte de eso... Yo... _ el chico se sonrojó fuertemente _ Quiero que estés siempre conmigo.

_ ¿Qué...?

_ ¡Sal conmigo! Por... Por favor...

Goenji vio como Haruna le sonreía y besaba su mejilla.

_ Claro _ y le besó suavemente.

_¿Algún review? Espero que sí ;) Temariskater_


End file.
